


A Knight to Remember

by Mr_Hitman43



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Exiled to The Nether, Eye of ender au, F/M, Gen, Kings AU, Mad King, Revolution, imprisoned, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:58:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Hitman43/pseuds/Mr_Hitman43
Summary: The Story of a Disgraced King and his most loyal Knight. And what they go through to regain the trust of others.





	A Knight to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Original Character is Victor Church head of the Vanguard. Which is the elite guards of King James Ryan Haywood.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Please forgive me it is written on phone.  
> And I no do word good.

**Location : Achievement City**

**Outside of the castle**

**Reason : Trial of The Mad King James Ryan Haywood and his loyal Knight Sir Victor Church.**

 

There was a great crowd of people standing outside of the castle who wanted my King and I dead. They yelled that we were murderers and evil people. They also thrown rotten tomatoes at us. I did my best to move in front of my King and block the thrown tomatoes.

Just then Geoff rised his hand and started to speak "Can i have all of your attention please. It is time to pass sentence on The Mad King and His head Knight. But before we do, does the guilty parties have any thing to say.". My King just hung his head down. I spoke and said "I am not asking for you to spare my life but to spare My Kings life today. I ask you to just imprison him and to kill me has you see fit.". And with that I just waited for the sentence.

The six Kings as they are called now huddled around each other and whispered to one another. After a few minutes Geoff stepped forward and said "We where going to imprison Victor Church and send Ryan Haywood to the Nether. But after Churchs word we are reversing the decision and now Ryan will be imprisoned and Victor will be sent to the Nether.". After that some guards came up to Ryan and lead him to the prison under the castle.

As I watched them lead My King away I hear the sound of the Nether portal open. To my surprise Jeremy and Michael came up to me and grabbed my bound arms and lead me to the opened portal. As we walked Jeremy said "I hope you understand why I turned against you two.". I just looked at him with hate in my eyes and said nothing. Just a foot in front of the portal I said "Stop I will enter the Nether without your help.". They stopped and looked at each other before letting go of my arms. I just turned around to face the other and smiled as i fell back onto the portal.

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

I fell flat on the hot netherack. As I am looking at the ceiling of the Nethher I see nothing but some random glowstone. I sat up in time to see the portal close, and a few feet away is a chest. I make it to my feet the best I can do with bound arms and walked over to the chest. I opened it and found an Iron sword, bow and 10 arrows, and a weeks worth of food and water. I used the sword to cut the rope binding my arms and then grab the rest of the items.

I looked around and saw a fortress in the distance, so I decided to make my way to the fortress. It was farther away than I thought it was. When I finally reached the fortress I had eat two days worth of my ratios. Has i entered the fortress I came across a blaze which I killed and grabbed the blaze rod it dropped.

I walked around the fortress killing blazes, wither skeletons, and ender men for what felt like one month. I have gotten 10 blaze rods, 17 ender pearls, and a wither skull that I hear like a mask. After the month inside the fortress I finally found a way out of the fortress. It came out at the legendary Dark Achievement City. I go through the house and find nothing but a pickaxe. As I am walking back outside from Ryan's house an arrow comes flying through the air and hits me in the eye. I stumble back into the house slamming the door closed.

As I'm stumbling back I finally hit the wall and slide down it to the floor. I reach up to my right eye and feel the arrow sticking out. I now I have to remove the arrow and most likely the eye to. So I get the sword and the rope out. I put the rope between my teeth and bit down and then take hold of the arrow in my eye and start to remove it. As I thought I felt my eye pop out of the socket, so I grabbed the sword blade and cut the eye off.

After that I removed the wither skull and got a bottle of water I had left and tried to clean the eye up before tearing a strip of cloth off my shirt. I wrapped the cloth around my head and covered up my empty eye socket. Within seconds of me finishing up I passed out. While I was passed out I had a memory of King Ryan showing me how he made ender eyes from ender pearls. And how he said they had some small magical properties besides being able to find the end portal.

When I finally woke up I felt the strange feeling that I need to make an ender eye. After a few minutes I finally had one made and I could feel the magic inside of the eye. I looked at it and felt the need to put it in the empty eye socket, so I did and it felt good inside there. I blinked a few times to get the surface moist.

I stayed in the house for who knows how long until I heard a voice inside my head saying go back to the Nether portal. I heard it say you need to go back your King needs you. After that I grabbed my gear the started heading back to the Nether portal with the help of the ender pearls. I made great time with the help of the ender pearls to teleport through the fortress. Has I neared the exit I thought I heard Jeremys voice calling my name. I ran out in time to see purple disappear from the Nether portal. I walked over to where the portal was and sat down tired and thought out loud "Why is Jeremy looking for me after all he has done to me and my King this last month. He turned my Vanguard troops against me."

I awoke to the sound of Jeremys voice saying "My God, what happened to you Church. I'll be back in a few seconds with help.". I just grunted because my throat hurts to much do to dehydration. He goes back and returns with Jack and Ray. They both help me up and out of the Nether. When they got me through the portal I passed out again.

  


  


**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT ?**   



End file.
